James Black
CABAE02B-91C6-4730-AB0C-49733FA1E794.png|James Black 686D83FE-BEF9-406F-B416-617D656939E6.png|Iron Saints Suit 30C9CF97-B33E-4549-B506-CA3533C60764.png|Mech Suit 3640A478-3ED4-4FAA-9E7D-0F69451A1BD2.png Summary James Black is a OC from the Saints Row game. Starting out as a nobody street thug initiated into the 3rd Street Saints gang, he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming second-in-command and finally the gang's leader. Appearance and Personality James Black is a 23 year old African American Male, who has blue eyes and black hair. He wears a black and white jack, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and Dark Blue Sneakers Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Chaotic Good ' '''Name: ' James Black 'Origin: ' Saint Row 'Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' 23 'Classification: ' Human, Gangster, President, Leader of the Zin Armada 'Date of Birth: ' June 4, 1997 'Weight: ' 150 pounds 'Height: ' 6ft 2in 'Likes: ' War, Chaos, Guns, Root Beer, Doing his own thing 'Dislikes: ' Being Controlled, Someone messing with his crew, anything that sets him off, not blowing up or shooting things 'Eye Color: ' Blue 'Hair Color: ' Black 'Hobbies: ' Making Weapons, Pyrotechnics 'Values: ' Guns, His Crew 'Martial Status: ' Single 'Status: ' Alive 'Affiliation: ' 3rd Street Saints '''Previous Affiliation:'' None '''Themes:' Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: ''' '''9-B Physically, 9-B to 9-A with most Weapons| High 8-C, 7-B with the Iron Saint Suit, 7-A with the Mech Suit| 5-A with Zin Armada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 4; Can be revived at a certain checkpoint if killed.), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman and swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled hand-to-hand fighter), 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via RPG, Annihilator RPG, Hand Grenades, Sachel Charge, Pipe Bombs, M2 Grenade Launcher, Reaper Drone, Mollusk Launcher, SA-3 Airstrike, Plunger Gun, Minethrower Arm, Explosion Buff, Telekinesis, and Buff, and Death From Above), Fire Manipulation (Via Molotov Cocktails, Incendiary Rounds, Irradiated Saints Flow, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and Fire Buff), Electricity Manipulation (Via Stun Gun, Shock Paddles, Electric Grenades, Lightning Telekinesis, and Lightning Buff), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun via Flashbangs), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Summoning (Can summon sharks with the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Manipulation (With the Mollusk Launcher and Mind Control Blast), Sound Manipulation (With the S3X Hammer, Sonic Boom, Dubstep Gun), Energy Projection (With Laser Pistols, Cyber Blaster, Auto Laser, Viper Laser Rifle, Laser Cannon, Cyber Buster, Z9 Handcannon, Xenoblaster, Kardak Lasershot, Thumpgun, Bounce Rifle, Burst Rifle, Dominator, Lasergun Arm, and the Zin Armada), Hacking/Technology Manipulation (With the RC Possessor), Homing Attack (Via Annihilator RPG), Damage Reduction (Takes less damage while using the Shokolov AR), Matter Manipulation (With the Laser Razor, which disintegrates things cut by it), Size Manipulation (Via Inflato-Ray and Shrink Stomp), Magnetism Manipulation (With The Polarizer), Existence Erasure (With the Disintegrator, which erases whatever it disintegrates from existence), Plasma Manipulation (With the Tyrant), Black Hole Manipulation (With the Singularity Gun), BFR (With the Abduction Gun), Broadway Force (With the Dubstep Gun), Danmaku (With 'Merica), Time Travel (With the Zin Armada), Forcefield Creation, Flight (Can glide through the air and levitate, gains true flight in the Mech Suit and both true and spaceflight with the Zin Armada), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Blast), Damage Boost (Via Bling Blast), Telekinesis, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force via Life Force Telekinesis and the Dominator), Shockwave Creation (Via Stomp), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Stomp), Empathic Manipulation (Via Bling Stomp, which makes those affected dance and cheer uncontrollably), Aura, Absolute Zero (Via Freeze Aura), Petrification/Transmutation (Via Bling Buff, which causes anyone near the Boss and anyone hit by Bling imbued ammo to be turned into solid gold), Forcefield Negation (Can negate forcefields with their superpowers. Should have powers similar to Matt's, who casually disabled the Boss' powers several times because he considered them 'unfair'), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Was unaffected by the Dominatrix resetting the timeline of the Simulation and Zinyak manipulating the plot of the Simulation to lead them to die), Reality Warping (Has full control of the Simulation), Data Manipulation (Able to directly alter the code of the Simulation), Plot Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation he should have powers comparable to Matt, who was able to manipulate part of the Simulation to turn it into a NyteBlade fanfiction, and Zinyak, who was able to directly manipulate the plot of said fanfiction), Power Bestowal (Capable of altering the code of others within the Simulation to give them new powers and abilities), Spatial Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation, the Boss should have powers similar to that of Zinyak, the Dominatrix, and Clawz, who are able to freely manipulate space within the simulation), Time Manipulation (Due to having full control of the Simulation, the Boss should have powers similar to that of the Dominatrix, who was able to fully reset the timeline of the Simulation), Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Was able to break free of Zinyak's mental simulation), and Memory Manipulation (Retained all of their memories of the events of the Dominatrix DLC when everyone else forgot what had happened after she reset the timeline.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Wall Level physically, Wall Level to Small Building Level with Most Weapons (Can easily rip people in half; Destroyed cars, trucks, semi-trailer trucks, and small planes with his punches; Comparable to Johnny Gat); Large Building Level physically (After gaining the Simulation’s powers in the real world, he became strong enough to destroy multiple Buildings with the shockwaves of his punches.), City Level with the Iron Saints Suit (Able to defeat The Dominatrix and Clawz, destroyed Zinyak's mech which is able to damage them, and then killed Zinyak.), Mountain Level in Mech Suit (Comparable to Johnny Gat.); Has Durability Negation with multiple weapons and abilities.)| Large Planet Level (Has control over the entire Zin Armada, which includes warships capable of destroying the Earth, and the Zin Armada has dozens of these warships) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.Hakaicom/wiki/Speed Speed]:''' '''Subsonic (Able to outrun most cars) with Supersonic+ '''reactions (Can dodge Bullets.)| '''Supersonic+ (Ran Outrun Bullets.) with MFTL+ '''Reactions (Is able to pilot a Zin Spacship.)| '''Massively FTL+ with the Zin Armada (Zin ships are easily capable of intergalactic travel) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]:''' '''Superhuman (Able to physically overpower Killbane, Can casually pick up people and throw them several meters away) | Class 100 (Able to suplex Zinyak, who is twice the size of a normal human, then rip his skull and spinal cord from his body using full body strength), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: '''Wall Class| Large Building Class, Mountain Class, City Class| Large Planet Class [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Small Building Level (Can survive being hit by several RPG shots)| Large Building Level, City Level, Mountain Level| Large Planet Level [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]:Superhuman [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Varies from standard melee range to several kilometers, At least stellar with the Zin Armada '''Standard Equipment: All Weapons in Saints Row 4. [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]:''' '''Genius (Despite the Zin's technology being the most advanced in the known universe, James is able to wield their weapons and pilot their vehicles with ease, as well as hack their computers and eventually take full control of their empire) Weaknesses: None Notable| The Mech Suit can only be used for a limited amount of time, James cannot utilize his superpowers outside the Simulation without the Iron Saint Armor (Before getting powers.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables James to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing the to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind them when they run. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets James jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows James to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. *'Forcefield:' Force Field is a passive power which is used while Super Sprinting. It creates a shield which blocks all incoming damage and reflects projectiles. It also allows James to quickly recover from power suppression. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Freeze:' Frozen enemies are stuck in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying. disabled when frozen. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. **'Mind Control:' Enemies become allies for a short amount of time and attack other non-glitched enemies. **'Explosion:' Enemies explodes and can cause chain reactions, resulting in numerous enemies exploding and being killed. Enemies killed by explosions also get deleted. **'Bling:' Enemies take extremely high damage at the cost of 10,000 Cache. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element causes all lifted objects to become floating tesla coils, which spreads to nearby vehicles and enemies. **'Life Steal:' The Life Steal element allows James to absorb health from nearby pedestrians and other enemies as a means to replenish their own should there be no health drops nearby. **'Explosion:' Explosive element turns targets held by Telekinesis into time bombs, which explodes after being held for a while or explodes on impact after being thrown. **'Bling:' Bling element steals Cache from targets being suspended. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. **'Gravity:' The Gravity element causes all nearby enemies and vehicles to float in the air which allows enemies to be picked off easily. Damage is increased and can do damage to multiple enemies simultaneously. **'Shrink:' The Shrink element causes all of those in the radius of the initial stomp to shrink down in size temporarily, causing them to become more weak to attacks, and can be crushed by standing on them. **'Explosion:' The Explosion element cause all nearby enemies to be launched into the sky at break-neck speeds, becoming missiles and are rocketed back down to the ground as meteorites/missiles and bombards the surrounding area, causing massive damage. **'Bling:' The Bling element causes all nearby enemies to dance and cheer, at the cost of some Cache. *'Buff:' The Buff Super Power allows the Boss to imbue themselves with an elemental aura which allows them inflict damage on nearby targets based on the element they equip. The ability also extends to James' weapons and also them to shoot targets and apply constant elemental damage. **'Fire:' The Fire element makes enemies in the area around James to be set on fire, which can panic enemies on the spot while taking damage over time. This also makes James' weapon fire incendiary ammunition. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element makes The Boss a mobile tesla coil, electrifying nearby enemies and vehicles which can spread to additional targets. This also makes James' weapon fire electrical ammunition. **'Freeze:' The Freeze element imbues the Boss with absolute zero temperatures, causing enemies in the area around James to be frozen in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying, and are disabled when frozen. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire freeze ammunition. **'Explosion:' The Explosive element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into time bombs, and makes James' weapon fire explosive ammunition. **'Bling:' The Bling element turns nearby enemies in the area around James into gold statues, which can be destroyed and turns into extremely large amounts of Cache. Cache is automatically pulled to James while active and gold infused enemies can be quickly with headshots. '''Key: Before Getting Powers| After Getting Powers| Zin Armada' Note: '''James Black is based off of The Boss from Saints Row during Saint Row 4 and 5 Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fanfiction Category:What if characters Category:Weapon Masters